


Random Drabble #002 (SouMako)

by DirtyFreeDrabbles (MakikoIgami)



Series: DirtyFreeDrabbles [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, SouMako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/DirtyFreeDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: SouMako deep kissing/heated makeouts! Soft hot wet + Sousuke moaning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Drabble #002 (SouMako)

Makoto’s favorite place had to be on Sousuke’s lap, even when they were fully clothed, sitting on either one’s bed. He liked to act as if he was in control sometimes, yet he knew that just with a blink of an eye he could be on his back with Sousuke taking over control of their making out session.

That usually came when the older was fed up with just kissing, both pairs of lips swollen and red and their pants feeling way too small. But during the time before it was all Makoto’s doing because he liked kissing. He liked swiping his tongue over Sousuke’s thin lips, biting his bottom lip, and sucking on his tongue until the other moaned and grabbed his hips so tightly that he ground them together with an urgency he hadn’t known could be provoked just by kissing.

He would then roll his hips against Sousuke’s, feel the hardness rubbing against him through their pants and he would moan in return, although Sousuke would always say that it sounded more like a kitten mewl than a sound a grown man would make. Makoto would return the teasing with saying that if he was a kitten, then Sousuke sounded like a lion, A big, fuzzy and very happy cat.

Sousuke’s moans were magical; he was usually very quiet during their make-out times, yet Makoto’s chest swelled every time he heard the low rumbling in the bigger one’s chest, knowing that  _he_  was the cause for it. Makoto and nobody else.

Smirking, he sucked on the taller one’s tongue again, coaxing it into his mouth with a wet sound, moaning around it and he heard Sousuke moaning again and he hoped that he was imagining what else he could do with his mouth just a little more south…

But he couldn’t finish that thought. In fact, Sousuke pushed at his shoulders and threw him back onto the bed, making Makoto giggle despite himself.

“…you like stripping me of my self-control, don’t you?” the taller growled, attacking Makoto’s neck with wet kisses and soft bites that would leave his skin angry and red for a little while, but wouldn’t leave a mark.

“Just - hah! - a little! Ah, Sousuke!” Makoto gasped, squirming underneath the other.

“Well, you’ll have to face the consequences,” Sousuke growled and took complete control over the situation.

Makoto just hoped that the door had been locked.


End file.
